Balor's Academy for the Powerful
by les422
Summary: This is a base off of Harry Potter and it has some things that make it like Harry Potter and different from Harry Potter. To find out more you have to be cirious and read about the adventer five teens have at Balor's Academy for the Powerful
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things that I got this idea from and I do not own my friends either.

"haha"-talking

'_haha_'-thinking

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They were all hanging out at the beach together enjoying sun out by the sea shore. Leslie Rain was swimming and she laughed as a wave hit her and she wrapped a towel around her as she got out of the water. She saw Rowen and her little sister Mira and she sighed seeing them both sunbathing. No one was talking but all of a sudden Aryabella started laughing for what had seemed no reason at all. She looked at Aryabella and Jason and then she shrugged and went to talk to Aryabella.

"Hey Ray Ray! What are you remembering from yesterday.

"When I splashed Jason that one day and that huge wave came and got all of us!" Aryabella said with a laugh.

Leslie could not help but chuckle a bit and she splashed Aryabella since she was near the water and put her towel to the side. They both started to splash each other in the ocean. She saw Rowen roll her eyes a little bit and her younger sister smile some. Leslie wondered what Jason was doing and she looked for him a little worried. She saw Jason sleeping and let out a sigh of relief.

She could see Rowen was also was getting sleepy and it was not like the active people of the group to get sleepy all of the sudden. She saw Aryabella come out of the water and placed and towel down and started to snooze as well. Leslie started to get drossy and fell asleep herself. Mira faught it for awhile trying to stay awake but in the end she lost and fell asleep as well. They had all gotten into a dreamless sleep that was not broken by any noise.

I saran blared as it showed that a tropical storm was heading towards the shore. None of them woke up and were taken by the waves and they still slept not knowing that the waves had picked them up at all. They all managed to have good luck though sleeping on top of debery the storm had made. They and the deberry got onto the shore of a beach and at the time it was summer there and students that went to the school on the island got them all and put them in the hospital wing where they just might be safe…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well, to find out more you have to read the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"haha"** –**Talking

'_haha'_-thinking

Leslie woke up and was not able to see anything in front of her and she groaned and hopped someone would come to her assistance and the nurse came and put glasses on her face. She then saw everything clearly and looked around panicked. She saw Rowen who was older than she used to be to her right and she had woken up before she had and she sighed. She looked to her left and saw Jason there just starting to wake up and she could not help but chuckle as he looked fearfully around the room his whole body starting to shake a little. Rowen looked at Leslie weirdly since she had never seen Leslie with glasses on in her life.

"Well, where the hell are we?" Rowen asked and her voice sounded a little different and then she said. "I can barely recognize you Leslie you just look so different and I might have mistaken you for someone else."

"Yes where are we anyways? Oh well I think we will get an explainion soon enough." Leslie said and she sighed and she sounded so different than she used to sound it scared her. She saw the nurse that had put the glasses on her come back and smile at her a little bit.

"Well, Headmistress I think you might want to go back to your office before you are sorely missed." The nurse, Miss. Blaine said and Leslie looked at her in shock. '_She has got the wrong person I have never been a headmistress in my life._' She thought and he mind started to race and she looked at Rowen even more panicked.

"Clam it down Leslie it will be alright just calm down." Rowen said hoping to calm her friend down but it did not seem to be working one bit.

Leslie grimy nodded and she saw the other two wake up and she shock her head. She could not understand why all this was happening and she knew that all of them were pretty much panicked but she had started to calm down and Rowen had calmed down before her. She had all sorts of thoughts running through her head and it stressed her out. She had to handle the job in front of her though and it seemed that she would have to run a school.

Aryabella let out a laugh all of the sudden probably remembering something from before and Leslie looked at her and wondered what she had remembered this time. She wished she could be like Aryabella she seemed so care free and seemed to have no worries at all. Jason on the other hand was still quacking and she wanted to get the pour guy out of there some how. She smiled and got up in robes that showed her as a person in charge she put on her hat that was laying on a side table.

"Well, Miss. Blaine I want these four to come with me and I need to talk to them on some things." She sounded like she had authority and Miss. Blaine nodded and let them all go with Leslie.

Jason then finally said something once the got out of there. "I am glad that you some how managed to be Headmistress or I would have never gotten out of there." He was thankful that his friend has some how got to be headmistress.

"Well, we might as well enjoy what this school has to offer." Aryabella said with a smile on her face and Leslie nodded in agreement.

They all went down the hallway together and three of them were students and Leslie was headmistress and Rowen was the professor for elemental studies, the head of Balor, and the Deputy Headmistress for the school. Jason was in Damen and so was Aryabella and Kira was in Balor house. Leslie and the whole group felt happy to be together and heading for Leslie's office. Something just did not seem right though because the feeling that there was a huge challenge ahead leaguered over Leslie and it would to leave her alone. She sighed and she smiled at Rowen and the others knowing with her friends she would probably be able to make it through all of it.

And that is where I end this chapter.


End file.
